Session 48 Niet gets Danzi a Daughter, again
(272) Priceless Emerald: well, it's a tad difficult to hold the corrupting meetings of the autocthonian council members if our combat wombats don't at least secure the immediate vicinity, and the two pronged attack idea isn't actually that bad... (293) Niet: We can't afford to abandon Denandsor or get into a conflict with Walker. (291) Ceylin: Yeah. (293) Niet: That just makes any future actions inanely difficult since we'll be defending in two areas at onces. (272) Priceless Emerald: yes (293) Niet: We're not going to insta-smash Mask right away, so we summon two more third circles and let them help hold down the fort. (272) Priceless Emerald: *nod* (272) Priceless Emerald: that works (288) Lian: let two third circle demons do whatever they want in Autocthon (293) Niet: 3. (293) Niet: Unless Sophia left. (272) Priceless Emerald: couldn't we give them... suggestions? (272) Priceless Emerald: guidelines? (291) Ceylin: Do the Infernal demon summoning spells keep you from task binding them and such? (293) Niet: Only third circle. (293) Niet: It just stops them from attacking Niet until dawn and halves their mdvs. (288) Lian: to niet (307) Danizelle (enter): 21:41 (288) Lian: there we go, just who I needed. Perception+Awareness all (294) Valt: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,7,1,1,1 = (4) (307) Danizelle: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,4,2,1 = (1) EXCELLENCY BUILDUP! (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oops.)) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Thatw as me.)) (307) Danizelle: 3 successes (272) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,6,6,4,3 = (4) (272) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,6,4,3,2,2,1 = (3) (272) Priceless Emerald: gah (293) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,5,4,3,3,3 = (3) (291) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,4,3,2,1 = (2) (272) Priceless Emerald: I believe (272) Priceless Emerald: I actually got 5 on the first one (288) Lian: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,7,7,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,2,2,1,1 = (5) (272) Priceless Emerald: ... (272) Priceless Emerald: wow, 7? (272) Priceless Emerald: no (272) Priceless Emerald: 8 (293) Niet: Average then. (272) Priceless Emerald: good roll Lian) (307) Danizelle: One of us is hosed (288) Jomoru: in a blur of motion quite contrary to her massive size, she is on the scene holding danzi by the throat, JB or Join Debate. depending what you all want to try! (307) Danizelle: ((who's Jomoru?)) (293) Niet: (Wait, in Autocthonia?) (288) Jomoru: ((the person who ripped up the Deathknights) (307) Danizelle: ((We were heading out of autobotia to do some shit. I can't fully remember what though.)) (288) Jomoru: (before we quit last time you were going out to do another message everyone persumably followed) (307) Danizelle: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,6,6,5,5,2,2,1 = (2) EXCELLENCY BUILDUP! (291) Ceylin: Are you trying for debate or battle? (307) Danizelle: ((My pool is identical on both counts, Whoever goes first will Decide which way we go)) (272) Priceless Emerald: I'll throw in a die with the first cecelyne, as, either way, I am jealously preserving a resource for my future plans (272) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,5,5,4,3,2,1 = (4) (291) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,5,4,3,3 = (2) (293) Niet: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,5,2 = (2) (288) Jomoru: (plaid!) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: (wat) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: (Oh.) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,5,3,3,1 = (2) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Join bootle.)) (272) Priceless Emerald: (she has Danizelle by the throat) (288) Jomoru: (emerald, ceylin, then everyone else) (272) Priceless Emerald: "What is it you want?" she asked, seeking the best way to diffuse the situation. (288) Jomoru: "To rip off these limbs.. like a fly's wings" (307) Danizelle: ((reflexive action here)) (288) Jomoru: (ANy charmy use emerald?) (307) Danizelle: "No." She twists like a viper in the thing's grasp slipping out of the choke and slithering between the giant woman's legs, out of reach (cracked cell circumvention Perfect grapple escape) (272) Priceless Emerald: (I buy a die (272) Priceless Emerald: (what roll?_ (288) Jomoru: (what are you trying to do?) (272) Priceless Emerald: (Trying to figure out something to offer instead of Danizelle) (288) Jomoru: (perception+investigation/bure) (272) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,6,6,3,3,2,2 = (2) (288) Jomoru: (you have no idea) (288) Jomoru: Ceylin? (291) Ceylin: "Now calm the hell down. Messing with her isn't going to get you anything other than annoying us," Ceylin orders, taking a step closer. (291) Ceylin: (( Spending 1st excellency, and it's UMI. )) (291) Ceylin: 19d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,1 = (5) (291) Ceylin: (( ... ugh. )) (288) Jomoru: (you has failed.. Plaid you're up) (288) Jomoru: (also presumably Danzi and niet at the same time but plaid is faster) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just draws her swords and blocks, crossing the weapons in an X. "What in hell is going on?" (288) Jomoru: (or at least lightning is) (293) Niet: (That all for Lightning?) ** (307) Danizelle chuckles rearing up behind the monstrous woman. "So this is the one from Halta? Don't try to catch a shadow Dearie, I'm not some clueless twit, and I bite back. So I suggest that you talk, rather than try to play the smashing game." ** (293) Niet: "Y-y-y-you don't love us anymore?" Niet tears up visibly, "After all the wonderful things we did together! After all the people we killed for you!" And bursts into a crying fit, collapsing onto the ground. Onlookers can almost picture an invisible spotlight shining on her against as the scenery manages to give the impression of a black background covered with cute little broken hearts. Sad violin music plays in the background. "We gave up a universe for you! And you hate us for one little mistake?!" (Golden years+glories that never were+conviction channel+3 successes+stunt?) (288) Jomoru: (2) (307) Danizelle: ((For me as well?)) (288) Jomoru: (are you trying anything but NMI?) (293) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,6,4,4,3,2 = (3) +8 successes (307) Danizelle: ((Besides activating Nemesis Self Imagined Anew? No.)) (293) Niet: (12 Effective appearance of 6) (272) Priceless Emerald: (ping?) (307) Danizelle: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,2,2,1 = (9) EXCELLENCY BUILDUP! (307) Danizelle: ((Effecctive appearance of 6)) (288) Jomoru: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,4,3,3,3,3,1,1 = (7) disappear! (288) Jomoru: Percpetion awareness (272) Priceless Emerald: I pour two free dice into the roll with the first (272) Priceless Emerald: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,7,5,5,4,4,3,1,1,1 = (3) (307) Danizelle: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,6,5,5,4,3,3,2 = (0) EXCELLENCY BUILDUP! (293) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,6,6,3,3,2,2,1 = (1) +1 die for free (288) Jomoru: (other people) (293) Niet: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 2 = (0) because I fail math (288) Jomoru: (kel, plaid) (291) Ceylin: (( What, rolling for perception? )) (307) Danizelle: ((yes)) (288) Jomoru: (Percpetion+Awareness she's trying to use a stealth charm) (291) Ceylin: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,6,3,2 = (3) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,6,3,1,1,1 = (2) ** (288) Jomoru disappears as she pulls her wings around herself as a cloak in a blink she's visible again.. and danzi is down one arm, "that's one" ** (272) Priceless Emerald: (my turn?) (288) Jomoru: (yes) ** (272) Priceless Emerald suddenly lashes out with her mind hand, no longer holding back, seeking to grasp and detain the woman. ** (288) Jomoru: (2) (272) Priceless Emerald: (1 succ and 1 die as well) (272) Priceless Emerald: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,7,6,6,5,3,3,1 = (6) (272) Priceless Emerald: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 7 = (1) (272) Priceless Emerald: (8 total) (272) Priceless Emerald: (-2 to their dv since it's invisible) (288) Jomoru: she seems to be caught for now (272) Priceless Emerald: "I've got her!" she declared. (288) Jomoru: ceylin (291) Ceylin: (( I forget, can you have multiple people grappling somebody? )) (288) Jomoru: (Within reason) (293) Niet: (Yay to telekinesis) (291) Ceylin: "Good, keep her there." Ceylin moves in to help restrain her with World-Breaker Grip. (291) Ceylin: 11d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,7,7,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (5) (291) Ceylin: (( Her DV should be inapplicable, I think. )) (288) Jomoru: (right) (291) Ceylin: (( So Ceylin should have her, then. )) (288) Jomoru: (For now) (272) Priceless Emerald: (does niet have the second purchase of mind hand? the severing crippling version?) (293) Niet: (No. And that bases off damage anyway) (288) Jomoru: (other people) (293) Niet: (Doesn't it?) (293) Niet: Niet concentrates, clenching her hands as dozens of rubbery ropes of pink essence materialize around Jomoru covering her completely from head to toe and further binding her in place. (272) Priceless Emerald: (it would work off of ping) (293) Niet: (Perfect soaks) (293) Niet: (Probably the only reason to let herself get clinched) (272) Priceless Emerald: (are we out of combat time now?) (293) Niet: (Stunt?) ** (307) Danizelle looks at the grappled Demon thing, looks at her missing arm, hissing in pain and anger, then simply flicks the demon thing in the forehead with a talon. "My arm, your sight. Touch me again and I'll fucking EAT you." She invokes seeing is blindness, taking the demon-thing's ability to see. ** (293) Niet: 17d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,2,2,2,2,1 = (6) +2 free first excellency (307) Danizelle: ((stunt?)) (288) Jomoru: (2) (288) Jomoru: (plaid?) (307) Danizelle: ((Buying 4 successes, my difficulty is the higher of her perception or awareness)) (307) Danizelle: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,6,5,5,5,3,3,1,1 = (3) EXCELLENCY BUILDUP! (307) Danizelle: ((8 successes)) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What?)) (288) Jomoru: (Do you want to attack?) (307) Danizelle: ((I makes Vel-thing go blind)) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Sure why not.)) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning simply turns her swords in the X shape so the sharp blades are facing out, then runs forward at Jomoru. (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((:B)) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,4,4,3,3,3 = (10) (293) Niet: (...) (288) Jomoru: (multiple attacks?) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Nope.)) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Just the one.)) (288) Jomoru: (5 dice) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,6,1,1 = (2) (288) Jomoru: 32d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,4,3,2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (11) Emerald (288) Jomoru: 32d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (11) Ceylin (288) Jomoru: 32d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,5,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,3,3,2,1,1 = (17) Niet (307) Danizelle: SHADOWSPITE! (291) Ceylin: (( What is it? )) (293) Niet: (Is that opposed?) (288) Jomoru: (roll your clinches) (293) Niet: (What's happening, for purposes of stunting?) (288) Jomoru: her eyes blacked and seem to be struck... then oddly they brutally fall out of her head dropping to the ground leaving a new pair in its place and blood eveywhere, she roars loadly and aghters up her essence to shatter the holds keeping her ** (307) Danizelle screams imprecations and curses the thing's ability to activate any sort of charm effects, Cursing her with the unfortunate, exquisite luck of the Ebon Dragon. ((Full -5)) ** (288) Jomoru: shadowspite counts as an excellency need to wait til your turn is back around) (291) Ceylin: "Dammit..." Ceylin just grits at the roar and tightens her grip, clamping down on the woman's body with enough force to crush a siege engine. (291) Ceylin: 13d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,8,6,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (4) (293) Niet: Niet focuses, sweating visibly as she pushes her hands together, tightening the full body restraints on the woman with as much raw force as she can, attempting to keep her in a firm overly upright position where she'll have a hard time using her legs or lower body to add any force to her attempts for the others. (293) Niet: (Stunt?) (293) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,7,6,6,6,5,3,2,1 = (9)+5 conviction channel+6 second excellency+1 first excellency (293) Niet: (23 successes Niet holds.) (288) Jomoru: (Emerald) (272) Priceless Emerald: "keep it restrained." she instructed, before commanding it, "Stand down, lest we be forced to slay you." (293) Niet: "Everyone else just concentrate on hurting her~! K?" Niet winks desperately. "I'll hold her. Just do as much damage as possible." (291) Ceylin: "Now that sounds like my kinda job." (288) Jomoru: (Roll dice Emerald to see if you hold the clinch) (272) Priceless Emerald: I'll throw in 2 successes) (272) Priceless Emerald: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,5,5,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (2) (288) Jomoru: (broke, broke and... not broke) (288) Jomoru: (go again) (293) Niet: "Sparky, I'll give you an attack cat, if you do to her what you did to Juggs!" (291) Ceylin: "Attack... cat." (293) Niet: "Kind of like an attack dog... but more feline and catgirlish! Now stop talking and more hitting please!" (288) Jomoru: Emerald, Ceyling, Lightning, Danzi (291) Ceylin: (( All at once or in order? )) ** (272) Priceless Emerald lashes out four times with her telekinetic blows at the thing, attempting to overwhelm what defenses it might have. ** (288) Jomoru: (Until she breaks out she can't go so its everyone but Niet, see if I break out. so until then it doesn't really matter) (291) Ceylin: "Fine then," Ceylin grunts. She charges the woman and starts animalistically pounding on her, just slamming her fists downward as she tries to pummel her into the ground hard enough to answer the age-old question of what you find if you go infinitely deep under Creation. (( Using Joyful Cessation of Restraint. )) (293) Niet: (IE: Hit her as hard and often as you can.) (291) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,6,6,5,5,3,2,2,2,2,2,1 = (9) (291) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (10) (291) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,6,6,4,4,3,3,2,2,2,1 = (10) (291) Ceylin: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,9,9,8,7,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (11) (291) Ceylin: (( Versus a DV of 0, I assume? )) (288) Jomoru: (yea and 2 emerald) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning steps back and runs around towards the back of the brawl, running up Ceylin's back and flipping off her head, stabbing downward at Jomoru. (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((10m on excellency.)) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: 25d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (12) (291) Ceylin: 37d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,2 = (15) Bashing damage. (291) Ceylin: 31d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (10) Bashing damage. (291) Ceylin: 31d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1 = (9) Bashing damage. (291) Ceylin: 29d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,3,3,2,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (10) Bashing damage. (291) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,1 = (1) Acid damage. (291) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,5 = (1) Acid damage. (291) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 3,2 = (0) Acid damage. (291) Ceylin: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 4,2 = (0) Acid damage. (272) Priceless Emerald: (add 2 succ and 1 die) (291) Ceylin: (( 59 bashing damage, 2 unsoakable lethal. )) (288) Jomoru: there are many many apparently killing blows between the three strikes.. and each one is followed up by her flesh glowing purple and regenerating (294) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Wait, for me?)) (293) Niet: "Danzi, leave!" (293) Niet: "You're giving her motes back by being here." (293) Niet: "And stop wasting energy. Her defense lasts a few seconds." (291) Ceylin: (( Paying 1m to make the effect of whatever charm she's using Obvious. )) (272) Priceless Emerald: "How is Danizelle giving her motes?" (i (272) Priceless Emerald: ll just assume my attacks were PDefed (293) Niet: "She gains energy whenever thwarting the Dragon." ** (307) Danizelle simply/me flashes and vanishes into an inky cloud of shadow, melting into the foliage and slithering to the nearest pool of deep water she can find and diving deep. ** (293) Niet: "Convince her she's not helping to stop the ED." (293) Niet: "Since we really don't want him free anyway!" (291) Ceylin: "Pff, like the Dragon would give a damn about our work in Autochthon." (294) Lightning Without Thunder: "Alright, I'm not wasting my time on this bitch anymore." (288) Jomoru: 32d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,9,8,8,7,7,6,5,5,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,3,2,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (13) Niet (272) Priceless Emerald: "I am the minion of mistress Cecelyne." she states honestly. (293) Niet: "I work for SWLIHN and Danzi's trying to backstab her boss." (293) Niet: Niet continues to focusing. Keeping Jomoru held with the presence of a nigh unshakable stubborness and absolute refusal to budge on even the most minor detail of anything. (293) Niet: 16d10.descending => +six successes/1 die to conserve virtue channels difficulty 9 (293) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,9,9,8,7,6,5,4,4,4,1,1 = (9)+six successes/1 die to conserve virtue channels difficulty 9 (288) Jomoru: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,7,7,6,4,4,3,3,2,2,1 = (8) Niet (288) Jomoru: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,8,8,6,5,4,4,3,3,3,2,2,1 = (6) Ceylin (288) Jomoru: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,6,6,5,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,1 = (4) Emerald (288) Jomoru: "Fine then pay what is owed" (294) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (272) Priceless Emerald: "What is owed?" she asked Jomoru (288) Jomoru: "What is mine has been taken by her manipulations. I demand compensation!" (272) Priceless Emerald: "What do you demand?" (288) Jomoru: "Souls. Territory" (293) Niet: "But you're tied up~!" Niet calls out gleefully, glad for a momentary chance to take a small breath, not that she relaxes her guard more than the slightest inch. (293) Niet: "At the rate you're going, your going to die." (293) Niet: "She's lost her mote recovery." (288) Jomoru: "Such a pittiful thing to have no control in Death.." (272) Priceless Emerald: "I can get you souls, even territory. However, since I was not part of the original events, I will want some... small compensation." she told her (293) Niet: "And by die, I mean become Sparky's pet." Niet clarifies helpfully. (294) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuuuu." (272) Priceless Emerald: "Can we come to an accord?" she asked of Jomoru (288) Jomoru: "shake my hand" (293) Niet: Niet tightens the restraints. (272) Priceless Emerald: "I will when we determine terms." She told her. "I will arrange for my allies to spare you, and a supply of mortals for souls, and some land, but you will cease hostility against us, teach me your secrets, and become our ally." she dictated (288) Jomoru: "I will not ally with his kind" (272) Priceless Emerald: "Ally with me, and do not assault individuals I am also allied with, then." she dictated. (272) Priceless Emerald: "Alternately, become my slave, or I shall have my friend here... dispose of you." all of this stated by a ten year old (272) Priceless Emerald: (three choices, essentially) (288) Jomoru: "I will not ally with the Shadow, and You are too weak to enslave me" (272) Priceless Emerald: "Very well." she stated, whispering thoughts into niet's ear. (293) Niet: "Sparky, Ceycey?" (291) Ceylin: "What?" (293) Niet: "It looks like we don't have to ask you to stop with your favorite hobbies." (291) Ceylin: Ceylin resumes with the beating! (( Keep rolling for it, or should we just assume that it will eventually get there? )) (293) Niet: (May need to trade off grips in threeish actions if she starts rolling better) (288) Jomoru: (Ceylin is punching?) (293) Niet: "Danzi, she knows you're not working for the ED!" (291) Ceylin: (( Yeah. )) ** (307) Danizelle stops, and after a moment comes back. "That's so very comforting, Niet." ** (288) Jomoru: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,7,7,6,4,4,4,3,3,3,2 = (8) Ceylin (291) Ceylin: (( What is that? )) (293) Niet: (Ceylin's armed) (291) Ceylin: "Dammit, she's got... mind... stuff." (293) Niet: "Sparky, stab!' (294) Lightning Without Thunder: "No!" (293) Niet: "Punches let her do it. Stabbing doesn't." (293) Niet: "Or is that only for Danzi now...." (288) Jomoru: "isn't she horribly annoying? wouldn't be much more fun to stab her? she doesn't even use your name" (294) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to fight her, she'll just regenerate." (294) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, shut up." (293) Niet: "It drains her." (293) Niet: "Every time you stab costs her energy and it's hard for her to do." (293) Niet: "Emy?" (307) Danizelle: "I'm not the Ebon Deragon's tool. I use his power because it suits me, not because i find joy in his mindless pursuit of misery." (288) Jomoru: 40d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,4,4,4,4,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1 = (18) RAAAAAAAAAAWR ESCAPE! ** (288) Jomoru expands her flesh growing up and out many times to give herself the strength to rip out of niets hold ** (293) Niet: Niet concentrates, as her lingering anima bursts into its full iconic form. Thousands of shadowy children dance in the reflections of light cast by Niet's glowing aura. They jeer and mock, silently making fun of the bound infernal. LIkewise, Niets wraps grow as well, still holding the infernal in place with the stretchiness of some drying glue, taffy, or rubber. (293) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,6,6,6,5,5,4,3,3,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (1)+5 conviction+6 excellency need five on the roll (293) Niet: (FUCK YOZIS AND THEIR LACK OF A THIRD EXCELLENCY) (307) Danizelle: "you want to stymie the dragon good? Show me an alternative to his powers. show me how to sever him without death." ** (288) Jomoru smirks crosses her arms ** (293) Niet: (Who's action?) (293) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,7,5,5,2,2 = (6)+3 excellency (288) Jomoru: "He is a traitor to his kin" (291) Ceylin: "That's pretty much by definition." (288) Jomoru: "He is a traitor to his kin and a lacky of the Tyrant" (307) Danizelle: "He's a traitor to anything that can so much as feel pain. I've stopped delving into his work because Bluntly, I prefer Cytheria's powers to his, and Some of Cecelyne's aspects as well." (307) Danizelle: "He has one or two tricks that I might take from him, but My personality's changed quite enough from how I started thank you very much." (272) Priceless Emerald: "you will not deny me." She stated harshly, jealously taking in the variables before lashing out against jomoru, again seeking to restrain her with bands of invisible force. (293) Niet: Niet concentrates, and the shreds of the essence covering shift into a massive glyph. Said glyph rapidly glows with a harsh light that seems to bind all inside in place. (272) Priceless Emerald: (stunt?) (307) Danizelle: "You have a better alternative than playing the dragon's game against him? I kinda like creation as it is, with all the beauty and horror intertwined." (288) Jomoru: (2 and 2) (293) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,2,2 = (5)+3 excellency (293) Niet: (+6 excellency/5 conviction, not 3" (272) Priceless Emerald: (buying 5 succs with the excelleny, only having to pay for two of them) (272) Priceless Emerald: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,8,7,5,4,3,2,2,2,1,1 = (7) (293) Niet: (18+5 more from Danzi to stop her) (293) Niet: (She needs 23 to slip out of Niet's counting the shadow spiting.) (307) Danizelle: "Now if you've quite finished playing "Fuck with the fiend" Wwe have to stop the creation of another Neverborn, or do you prefer to watch a primordial die and create more like the deathknights you so cheerily cut down in denandsor?" (293) Niet: "Nah, let her be a pet!" (293) Niet: "Though a doggie might be better after all." (288) Jomoru: emerald parried, Niet Countered (288) Jomoru: "Maybe if they stop attacking" (307) Danizelle: "You willing to talk?" (293) Niet: "Ceycey, grab her!" (307) Danizelle: "Let her answer before we play tag please." (293) Niet: "She's frozen for the moment!' (293) Niet: "She won't be in a second" (307) Danizelle: "She'll just break out. I can make a devil's deal that'll piss off the yozis, dearie. it's what i do." (293) Niet: Niet focuses on reforming her telekinesis. (293) Niet: "She's almost out of energy!' (307) Danizelle: "Then I shall do nothing. She opposes the dragon? Fine. I give you nothing. I will not strike, attack, or demand. oppose an opponent who gives you nothing, not even hate." ** (307) Danizelle looks at the woman as she says it, and terminates all of her ED charm effects, robbing the monster of darkness to rebel against. ** ** (272) Priceless Emerald lashes out once more, forcing bands of force around Jomoru again. ** (293) Niet: "Danzi... Don't stop that! She already lost those powers when she realized we don't serve the Dragon!" (288) Jomoru: (2 emerald) (307) Danizelle: "That's fine. You see, my dear. i can watch my coven beat your ass into submission, rather cheerily." (272) Priceless Emerald: (same as before) (272) Priceless Emerald: (pinging conviction) (307) Danizelle: "You ripped my fucking arm off. It makes me disinclined to stop them, or ask them to show reasonable restraint." (272) Priceless Emerald: 18d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,9,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,5,5,5,4,3,3,2 = (11) (272) Priceless Emerald: (16) (288) Jomoru: grabbed again (272) Priceless Emerald: "Ceylin! I have her!" she stated. (291) Ceylin: "Hey, I ain't punching her again until I know my brain will come out of it intact." (288) Jomoru: "really, I am not making you do anything you don't wnat to do.. that little girl is clearly annoying" (307) Danizelle: "Of course she is. It's one of the reasons she amuses me." (288) Jomoru: "Deep down you must all want to kill her" (293) Niet: "Sparky should be fine when stabbing!" (307) Danizelle: "Sorry, luv, murder isn't my favorite thing." (294) Lightning Without Thunder: "Niet, shut up." (293) Niet: Niet nods. "And I'm useful, therefore cute. It doesn't matter if everyone hates me, they're willing to use me because I"m effective.' ** (288) Jomoru looks over in the direction of Ot's head ** (288) Jomoru: (or nto Ot Lemuel) (307) Danizelle: "oh fucking with THAT will likely net your destruction. That one belongs to Autocthon, and he's more powerful than you are." (307) Danizelle: "nice trick with the eyes by the way, How did you do that?" ** (272) Priceless Emerald is still holding her... ** (288) Jomoru: "Its what I am" (307) Danizelle: "And what, exactly is that?" (288) Jomoru: (positions?) (293) Niet: Niet focuses and a literal cage of Solidified essence snaps into place around Jomoru. (307) Danizelle: (( Facing Jomoru, about ten feet away)) (288) Jomoru: (In relation to Niet and Jomoru) (272) Priceless Emerald: (I is about 9 yards away from jomoru) (293) Niet: (Niet hasn't moved since the fight started really.) (293) Niet: (Probably 9-10 yards away.) (307) Danizelle: Figure ten feet in front of jomoru, and since niet's a coward, probably opposite her. (293) Niet: (That works.) (288) Jomoru: (Ceylin, Lightning?) (293) Niet: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,9,9,8,7,6,6,5,5,4,3,1 = (9) +6 excellency (288) Jomoru: (Ceyling, Lightning are you closer than Danzi?) (291) Ceylin: (( Probably. )) (288) Jomoru: (misread something) (288) Jomoru: "You won't know" (307) Danizelle: "Try me." (272) Priceless Emerald: (once I get a chance, I'll pummel her with stone flayer enhanced blows) (307) Danizelle: ((she's almost gone already. No harm in being chatty)) (293) Niet: (We hope.) (293) Niet: (essencex100 motes) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: (wat) (294) Lightning Without Thunder: (Oh. Yes.) (293) Niet: (That's how yozis do mote pools the writers have implied) (293) Niet: (Doubtful she has those pools.) (288) Jomoru: "what's going to happen is what essence I have left is going to explode rather violently rather than letting that annoyance have her way" (307) Danizelle: ((We're triying to figure out how close to this witch everyone is.)) (293) Niet: (But oh god we're fucked if she does.) (293) Niet: "The effect will trigger." (293) Niet: "You'll go pet." (293) Niet: "We'll defend" (288) Jomoru: "No it won't" (307) Danizelle: "You cooperate with us, or more officially, with me, and we won't have much reason to have Niet do her thing." (272) Priceless Emerald: (Just say when it's technially my turn and I'll roll damage 4 times (307) Danizelle: "they all know my loyalty is shaky. If things go south they can always blame the fiend." (288) Jomoru: (roll) (272) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,4 = (3) (272) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,4,2 = (1) (272) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,7,4,1 = (2) (272) Priceless Emerald: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,5,5,3 = (1) (288) Jomoru: "its quite simple, you aren't going to get what you want here if this doesn't stop" (307) Danizelle: "You chaven't agreed to at least try to come to an accord with me." (288) Jomoru: "I am not telling you to release me I am telling you you aren't going to get what you want if you keep this up" (272) Priceless Emerald: "Do you remember the terms I stated earlier?" she asked Jomoru. (307) Danizelle: "Lay off a moment Emerald." (293) Niet: "Pet!" (307) Danizelle: She won't agree to your terms Emerald. this one isn't craven like the dragon. let me talk to her. and stop trying to get her to use the suicide spell (288) Jomoru: "I am not saying release I am saying stop attacking" (293) Niet: "Is death better than obedience?" (307) Danizelle: "NIET! You want me to stop undermining your shit? Quit doing it with me every fucking time I talk!" (272) Priceless Emerald: (Can i roll to determine if she's bluffing or not?) (288) Jomoru: (Percpetion+Investigation/ socialize) ** (307) Danizelle gets a rather dark, and irate look. ** (288) Jomoru: "tick tock" (272) Priceless Emerald: (6 dice, free, on the roll from excellency) (272) Priceless Emerald: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,7,6,4,3,2,2,2,1,1,1,1 = (4) (272) Priceless Emerald: (5) (288) Jomoru: (She appears to be telling the truth!) (307) Danizelle: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,10,9,8,8,8,6,4,3,3,1,1 = (8) free excellencies are awesome. (307) Danizelle: ((12 successes)) (307) Danizelle: "This one fears annihilation about as much as your average Dragon king. Which is to say... not at all. It's not in her nature to fear. i don't think she can." (272) Priceless Emerald: "So, it would enjoy a pointless death?" she inquired, letting go all the same. (307) Danizelle: "She wouldn't care, Priceless. She'll refuse us anything out of sheer glee at denying us what we want. rather like were you to threaten me, I'd refuse to give oyou anything just because i'd relish the pissed off expression on your face." (288) Jomoru: "I can feel fear but why over something as trivial as Death" (272) Priceless Emerald: "Truly an inferior state of existence." she stated about Jomoru (293) Niet: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,8,8,8,6,5,4,4,4,2,2,1 = (6) +7 excellency (307) Danizelle: "I have a question. if you've no fear of death, why slaughter the deatlord's servants?" (307) Danizelle: "Mostly I'm curious. Not that I wasn't planning to thoroughly screw them over before they had the chance to do their inevitable betrayal of me." (288) Jomoru: "They Fear Death" (293) Niet: "What if we don't make you a servant" (293) Niet: "Would you let us make you a bureaucrat? To control the lives of the people in our kingdom while serving the interests of the group?" (307) Danizelle: "See Niet, this is one of the ideas for negotiation. sometimes you can get more through willing cooperation than you can by pre-setting someone into a cookie-cutter personality mold." (293) Niet: Niet nods. "Obviously. Some people make better brownies." (307) Danizelle: "And i doubt that this one's the administration type. she's a killer, first and foremost, else the deathknights would have overpowered her." (293) Niet: "Don't you want to control people?" (294) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (294) Plaid (exit): 01:58 ** (307) Danizelle blinks, and has a VERY hard look at the creature. ** ** (307) Danizelle chuckles. ** (307) Danizelle: "You helped set up the cycles of death and rebirth in creation, didn't you?" (291) Ceylin: "We can always use a killer, so hey." (307) Danizelle: "Killing her means shit. She built an escape hatch in the system for herself. She can't fall to the endge of oblivion like the others." ** (307) Danizelle just starts laughing. ** (307) Danizelle: Reshaping her will cause her to kill herself and lfall through her escape hatch." (307) Danizelle: "It's fucking brilliant." (293) Niet: "We'll conquer the scavenger lands." (293) Niet: "Serve us and you can own all those people. The most populated part of Creation." ** (307) Danizelle facepalms. ** (293) Niet: "You'll serve four and own more than you ever had." (293) Niet: "We need to use the people, but you can own them." (307) Danizelle: Niet, you're missing my POINT. temporal power means fuck all to this one. SHE HAS POWER OVER LIFE AND DEATH ITSELF." (293) Niet: "She wants to rule people, doesn't she?" (293) Niet: "Don't you want to own them." (293) Niet: "We will rule all of Creation soon enough. You just need to be our servant and control the people in our best interests." (307) Danizelle: "She wants souls, she wants territory. Every soul she takes strengthens the cycle of reincarnation and by proxy, strengthens creation. She's the fucking primordial equivalent of lethe walking the damned surface of creation." (307) Danizelle: "No wonder she skipped out on the war. The conflict was meaningless to her, wasn't it?" ** (307) Danizelle looks at the creature with the last question. ** (291) Ceylin: "If she knows enough about the system to keep from dying herself, we can do a hell of a lot more than just use her as a servant." (288) Jomoru: "that which lead to us was Banished by the Ruling of the Desert and Slain by the treason that flows in your essence" (293) Niet: "You're here now." (293) Niet: "We will conquer Creation." (307) Danizelle: "Niet, she'ss the fucking ANSWER. (293) Niet: "By serving us, you'd own every soul there is." (288) Jomoru: "I am but one of so many" (307) Danizelle: Fuck conquest." (307) Danizelle: "She's the answer we've been looking for." (293) Niet: "What do you want to do Danzi?" (307) Danizelle: "She's the answer YOU ALL have been looking for." (291) Ceylin: "How so?" (307) Danizelle: "The primordial of Death, rebirth and all the concepts connected. Conflict, age, even the stimulating force that drives creatures to evolve and grow. With her we can figure out how to make a deathlord go away. permanently. With her, we might be able to undo the neverborn and plug that fucking hole at the bottom of the pit in the labyrinth." (293) Niet: "Maybe." (291) Ceylin: "Getting rid of the Mask for good, that's a good start. That Neverborn stuff, eh." (293) Niet: "Regardless. We still need her." (307) Danizelle: "The Neverborn are the source of the Deathlords' power." (307) Danizelle: "It's not exactly a giant fucking secret." (307) Danizelle: "At least not if you pay attention to some of the shit that comes out of the mouths of the servants of the dragon." (293) Niet: "We can discuss this later." Niet points out. (293) Niet: "Getting her to be our ally is the idea here." (307) Danizelle: "True." (291) Ceylin: "Once we have Thorns secured, the Deathlords shouldn't be much of a pressing concern for a while." (293) Niet: "You'll own everyone." (288) Jomoru: (Ceylin fails math forever!) (288) Jomoru: (Once we've defeated one those other 12 won't matter!) (293) Niet: "The world will be yours." ** (307) Danizelle looks at Jomoru. "i'm not too far off the mark, am I?" ** (288) Jomoru: "My ancestor left here far before any war, the Tyrant couldn't share" (293) Niet: "You'll be a princes who rules her country. We'll rule you." (293) Niet: "But the country is yours." (293) Niet: "You control it directly. We'd swear an oath." (293) Niet: "Is this deal acceptable?" (307) Danizelle: "Hmmmm, "careful of your promises, Niet." (291) Ceylin: (( More "once we dispose of the only Deathlord we care about right now, we, by definition, won't care about any more Deathlords right now." )) (293) Niet: ((Walker.)) (293) Niet: ((He's the threat along with the solars in Lookshy and Nexus.)) (307) Danizelle: ((Danzi's more "kill the problem at the source")) (307) Danizelle: "You thinking of denandsor, Niet?" (293) Niet: "Denandsor's a trifle." (293) Niet: "We'll give you the people in the Scavenger Lands as we conquer it." (293) Niet: "In return, you'll serve us." (307) Danizelle: "Hmmm... Let's find a way to do this without painting a huge bullseye on her ass, shall we?" (293) Niet: "Agree to let me make you into Danzi's daughter. You will obey her as a mother, and receive the people of the scavenger lands as your dolls." ** (307) Danizelle looks at Jomoru. "Niet offers you a place to call yours. You ally with us, you lend us your powers, We can help you. but we need to know EXACTLY what you want. If you can restrain yourself from terrorizing the mortals for fun, it'll make the game a lot more stacked in our favor here." ** (272) Priceless Emerald: (maybe give niet time to type a response?) (272) Priceless Emerald: (er, lian) (288) Jomoru: (aiming shadell) (291) Ceylin: "Some day, we're going to get a servant that doesn't involve a dress or fuzzy ears." (291) Ceylin: "It will be a glorious day." (293) Niet: "Don't be silly Ceycey." (293) Niet: (Niet's building her charms to necessarily involve those things!) (307) Danizelle: "Wait for it Ceylin. Niet I ain't binding that oath unless I get to choose the aesthetic." (293) Niet: "The daughter of Danzi and Ceycey then." (293) Niet: "Or perhaps of the whole circle..." (288) Jomoru: (*Lightning then stabs Niet to death*) (293) Niet: "If you accept that, you can pick the form, but I'd get veto rights." (291) Ceylin: "A cross between me and Danzi. I think it'd explode." ** (307) Danizelle looks at niet, and gives her an annoyed look. ** ** (288) Jomoru just stares at Niet at the wtfness.. well with niet and Emerald anyway ** (307) Danizelle: "Niet? I can afford to make deals like this. You cannot. If the dragon tries to punish me i'll laugh and keep pissing him off because i hate him. Assuming she agrees, sdo you REALLY want to bind the one the yozis call traitor to yourselves, their more loyal servants?" (293) Niet: Niet hesitates. (307) Danizelle: "This is why I think you need to listen to me. You miss consequences because you think options in two parameters. this, or that without considering that someone might go for an option you did not foresee." (293) Niet: "We make her the circle's daughter if she accepts." (293) Niet: "Do you object to the idea?" (307) Danizelle: "Me, I'll take the dragon's wrath. You all? You can blame the fiend if you do it my way. you have an escape hatch if the shit flies too hard." (293) Niet: "Or perhaps she's Sparky, Cecyey and your daughter and me and Emy's adopted little sister?" (293) Niet: "Do you have other ideas Danzi?" (293) Niet: "Ceycey" (293) Niet: Niet gives a questioning glance toward the Velos. ** (307) Danizelle looks at jomoru. "Once she gets going I'll have to shake her to get her to stop. Does any part of what Niet proposes sound like something you'd be willing to concede?" So far as i am concerned, the details are still negotiable." ** (272) Priceless Emerald: "Whatever works." she stated, "Though I wish to have authority over her feeding and dress in the day to day." (288) Jomoru: "its not all that different than if I took myown way out.. though I really really want to hit her" (307) Danizelle: "Are you three thick? I'm conceding the possibility of parts of Niet's plan. If she binds herself to me, I can be the shield from the anger of the others. ony the dragon can punish me, and ya know? I'm in the mood to misbehave. to the others, you can blame it on the Dragon by proxy, because of me to your own patrons. (291) Ceylin: "Wanting to hit her is a common experience." (307) Danizelle: "They consider the one they knew as Vel, in whatever form a traitor. They expect ME to be a conniving, treacherous bitch. It probably won't even shock them." (293) Niet: "We've already worked with them. If they find out, we're already guilty." ** (307) Danizelle snorts. ** (307) Danizelle: "You're big on blame the fiend, why not make it the official tactic here? ** (288) Jomoru waits ** (293) Niet: "Fit her into the existing pattern and tie her to everyone, so no one has unilateral authority." (293) Niet: "We're already in deep enough with the yozis. Brining a traitor's offspring into line can't be bad." ** (307) Danizelle looks at Jomoru. "She's effectively my sibling for all intents and purposes. nobody hits my sister but me." ** (293) Niet: "And fitting her into their thematics." ** (307) Danizelle smirks ** (307) Danizelle: "Right. It's fine, I pick the aesthetic. It's one you see every day anyway Niet." (293) Niet: "What?" (307) Danizelle: "You want to make her look like my daughter? Fine, She can look like my daughter, you all can play auntie. Get my drift?" (272) Priceless Emerald: "You would seek your goals at any cost, correct?" she asked Jomoru. (291) Ceylin: "We're going to end up inventing the first daycare for superpowered children at this rate." (288) Jomoru: (The Unconquered Sun did that.. they've been trying to escape since) (293) Niet: "Already made one." (293) Niet: "For Footsteps" (288) Jomoru: "I seek to own" (293) Niet: "You'll own the people." (307) Danizelle: "You see me every day Niet." (307) Danizelle: What aesthetic do you really think i'm going to choose for any daughter of my own?" (293) Niet: "I'm fine with it." Niet nods, albeit with a touch of bitterness in her voice. (307) Danizelle: "No cutesy thought patterns. Devoted daughter i can handle. But I need to be able to talk to her at my level, not translated through the niet thought filter. (293) Niet: "All it does is make her fit the mold of daughter." (293) Niet: "She may call you mommy, but she won't be too cute from this alone." (291) Ceylin: "Dani, I feel like giving you a pat on the back." (307) Danizelle: "And let you break my spine from approval? that's a new one. (272) Priceless Emerald: "We still need to convince her." she pointed out. (293) Niet: "So, you accept?" Niet asks Jomoru. (288) Jomoru: "yes" (293) Niet: "It will hurt a little bit." Niet notes as she concentrates. ** (288) Jomoru muchly doesn't resist ** (293) Niet: The cage distorts into a solid egg colored in the deep purple of royalty. The inside fills with a stone that gradually immobilizes Jomoru before compacting into the size of a small child. Gradually, the egg begins to crack open, before bursting apart to reveal someone who looks much like a younger Danizelle, albeit dressed in a pink princessish dress, like a little any little girl might choose to wear. Complete with intricate tiara. (307) Danizelle: "I knew she couldn't resist pink somewhere in there." ** (307) Danizelle actually smirks. ** (293) Niet: "That would be inhumane." Niet notes in full seriousness. (288) Jomoru: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,7,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,3,2,2,2,2 = (4) disappear! (288) Jomoru: (niets really the only one that matters here) (293) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,6,4,3,1 = (4) +4 excellency (288) Jomoru: niet catches her as she tries to sneak up behind Niet and grab her by the feet (293) Niet: Niet picks her up. "What?" (272) Priceless Emerald: (Danizelle's human self, or monster self?) (293) Niet: (Real form.) (291) Ceylin: (( Okay, I need to sleep. )) (291) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (291) Kel (exit): 03:10 (288) Jomoru: (.... real is.. hard to determine) (307) Danizelle: (six arms, serpentine body, back fins, snake hair, gills, talons, entrancing, water adaptation, etc.)) (293) Niet: (That.) (293) Niet: (Clearly Danzi was a six-armed shark-snake fishbirdkin throughout her whole life. This is how her spirit looks!) (288) Jomoru: (...that seems wierd with the princess costume) ** (288) Jomoru reachoes out with her new tail then to grab Niet's foot ** (293) Niet: (It was intended to be.) (288) Jomoru: 32d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,9,8,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,6,5,5,4,4,3,2,2,2,2,2,2,1,1,1,1,1,1,1 = (12) GRAB (293) Niet: Niet hesitates for the briefest instant, then lets her. ** (288) Jomoru shake shake shake shake! ** ** (307) Danizelle starts LAAAAAAAAUUUUUGHING! ** (272) Priceless Emerald: "How do you feel?" she asked Jomoru (293) Niet: "Bad girl. I won't make you any dolls as a welcoming gift if you don't stop." ** (288) Jomoru looks to Danzi for advice ** (293) Niet: Niet looks to Danzi as well. (293) Niet: "She's your daughter so no mindwipe. But she needs to be a good niece too." (307) Danizelle: "Well, learn to communicate with her. You need to work on that anyway. Come here dearie." She holds out two arms to her erstwhile "Daughter." "I recommend you do like with any child, find what she likes and then reward her for good behavior." (288) Jomoru: "I really like shaking her.. its like its genetic" ** (307) Danizelle chuckles. ** (293) Niet: "What'd you do to the protoshinmaic vortex anyway?" (307) Danizelle: "yes dearie, but there's a time and a place. Shaking Niet's best saved for appropriately special occasions." ** (272) Priceless Emerald pulled out and held out some mana locusts to Jomoru ** (288) Jomoru: "this isn't special?" (307) Danizelle: "Yes, but that's enough for now. If you do it too often it will get boring." (288) Jomoru: "A whole lot of spite to that army that tried to take what was mine" (272) Priceless Emerald: "Here, thought you might be hungry." she told Jomoru ** (288) Jomoru uncerimoniously drops Niet then ** ** (307) Danizelle snorts and slithers over, picking the little thing up, cradling her in three arms. "This will take some getting used to, but i think we can make this work out well." ** (293) Niet: "You blew it up on them?" (293) Niet: Niet scratches her head. (293) Niet: "Dear, lets just let that be our little secret, and I'll make a few dozen mortals for you." (288) Jomoru: "No i blew up their home with it" (293) Niet: Niet pets Jomoru. (293) Niet: "Lets let that be our little secret, OK?" ** (272) Priceless Emerald puts away the candied bugs that Jomoru apparently did not want ** (288) Jomoru: "I don't see how.. its a big wyld creater in the middle of a field..." ** (288) Jomoru looks over the bugs ** (272) Priceless Emerald: "They're quite tasty." she stated, nomming one. ** (288) Jomoru eats one ** (272) Priceless Emerald: "See?" (288) Jomoru: "yes" (272) Priceless Emerald: "Want more?" (293) Niet: Niet carefully knocks the bugs out of Emerald's hand. (293) Niet: "Oops." (293) Niet: "Can I talk to you Emy?" (293) Niet: "In private?" ** (272) Priceless Emerald rolls her eyes, floating the pile of bugs to her before following ** (272) Priceless Emerald: Niet to private ** (307) Danizelle leans in and whispers into Jomoru's ear. ** (293) Niet: Niet whispers in Emerald's ear. (288) Jomoru: "hmmmm" ** (288) Jomoru curls up aroudn herself ** ** (307) Danizelle cradles the little mini-medusa in her arms, smiling just a bit, even with the missing arm. ** (288) Jomoru: "I'm sorry." (307) Danizelle: "Alright you two, We need to get to business. Emerald, no more candied bugs." ** (307) Danizelle uses her two remaining free hands to begin casting a spell, flaring the essence, then whispering to the shadowy imp. "Mnemon, I have an opportunity to wrest thorns from the mask of winters. If you're game and still interested in having me shield you from Niet's idea of cute, please respond quickly." ** ** (288) Jomoru moves over towards the arm ** (293) Niet: "Danzi, I'll help her make the Roseblack into her pet if she helps us." (307) Danizelle: "i have plans for mnemon and the roseblack dearie." (293) Niet: "So do I." (293) Niet: "And Mnemon wants this." (293) Niet: "I'll leave Mnemon all middling cute, if you let me fix the Roseblack." ** (288) Jomoru keeps moving towards the severed arm ** (307) Danizelle: "What are you about, little one?" (288) Jomoru: "It shouldn't go to waste" (307) Danizelle: "Niet, there is a dragonblood in far more dire need of being made cute than Mnemon or the Roseblack." ** (307) Danizelle watches, but does not interfere ** ** (288) Jomoru starts eating it ** ** (307) Danizelle watches, somewhat taken aback, eyes a bit wide, but does not interfere. ** (293) Niet: "She's taking a charm from it." ** (307) Danizelle shifts her sight to watch the essence flows around the little naga thing ** (293) Niet: "Danzi.... See if you can get her to agree to open up Vel charms while we wait." ** (288) Mmemnon visciously sends back her own cherub.. ok its not so viscious ** (293) Niet: (It's energetic!) (293) Niet: (ATTACK CHERUB) (307) Danizelle: "What say you little one? Would you be willing to teach us how to do things the way you do?" (288) Mmemnon: (Fear the attack cherub)she asks for mroe info (288) Jomoru: "How?" ** (307) Danizelle casts the spell again. "The mask's attention is on other prizes. We intend to occupy his mind with things out of thorns. And we're interested in making a certain green-armored redhead your personal attack dog so long as you continue to aid us." ** (288) Mmemnon: (response)"It might be difficult to bring to bare things quickly with most forces in the south" (307) Danizelle: "it's as simple as teaching one of us the most basic of how you do your charms. If you should choose to bond closer to one or more of us, you may make the learning easier." ** (307) Danizelle casts a spell. "Use the roseblack and the Red Piss legion. niet has a very special reward in mind for her." ** (293) Niet: "Tell her we'll get her the nickname "Mnemon's attack dog." and that it will be pretty literal." ** (307) Danizelle continues with "How does Mnemon's attack dog sound in the literal sense? Respond and i'll talk more later." ** (288) Mmemnon: (Respond)I'll see what can be done (307) Danizelle: "When I asked Cecelyne's favor i had to sacrifice to her. I believe what you're doing with my... ah... arm might be sufficient to forge a similar bond." (288) Jomoru: "i am not as contigent of all Velos as Cecelyne is all Cecelyne though" (307) Danizelle: "Once we learn one of the charms, we can learn the rest, to include the Velos charms you may not have access to." (307) Danizelle: "It's the way we were designed." (307) Danizelle: "And, we can forge new charms" (307) Danizelle: "Rather like the Solars who laid the primordials low." (307) Danizelle: "If we forge a new charm, the knowledge of how the charm works and interacts, so ling as it's within your core potential, becomes part of the Velos. (288) Jomoru: "I am not sure if I can teach you like that.. there are many" (293) Niet: "Try?" (307) Danizelle: "dearie, i'll settle for what you can teach. You've bonded to me, it is only fair that i share that bond, don't you think?" (288) Jomoru: "ok.. this will probably hurt" (307) Danizelle: "Pain is part of life. it reminds you that you're alive." ** (288) Jomoru gathers some sticks ** ** (307) Danizelle watches. ** ** (288) Jomoru places them around Danzi, then sets the wood on fire, "Don't burn! Don't burn!" ** ** (307) Danizelle turns on essence sight. "Show me how you do it. show me slowly, else i'll have to resort to cytheria for safety." ** (272) Priceless Emerald: (I gotta go) (307) Danizelle: ((gnight)) (272) Priceless Emerald: Disconnecting from server... (272) Jenthulhu (exit): 04:22 ** (307) Danizelle watches, and when the heat becomes too great she uses donning the wardrobe to gain fire adaptation ** ** (307) Danizelle looks at the little one. "It seems we shall need to court your siblings for us to learn after all." She slithers out of the flames. ** (293) Niet: "We'd need to get a few more. Leaving creation to find weaker ones would be best." (307) Danizelle: "I doubt she's the only one to have returned." (288) Jomoru: "If the older ones were here you'd know" (307) Danizelle: "What about the younger ones?" (288) Jomoru: "they'd be doing similar things" (307) Danizelle: "Perhaps we should see if we can find a few soon. But for now, I've never had a daughter before, I'm going to enjoy the chance to spoil you rotten a little." (288) Jomoru: (Sidereal!) (307) Danizelle: ((YES! Jomoru needs to have a sister she can play with)) (293) Niet: "Are you one of the oldest?" (293) Niet: "Are there many stronger than you?" (307) Danizelle: "I have another little girl like you who needs a mother, you think you can restrain hyourself from hurting her? She's more fragile." (307) Danizelle: "A LOT more fragile." (293) Niet: (We need to go get her an exaltation, don't we?) (288) Jomoru: "There's the First, and his children.. and then their children and so on" ** (307) Danizelle nods. ** (307) Danizelle: "Perhaps you can tell me about them soon." (288) Jomoru: "ok" (307) Danizelle: "But would you like to have a sister that you can enjoy time with?" (288) Jomoru: "Sure.." (307) Danizelle: "As I said, she would be more fragile. You'd likely be her big sister." (307) Danizelle: "Unless she exalts again." (288) Jomoru: "again?" (293) Niet: (Would it be OK to try and do that as a side-session?) (288) Jomoru: (what?) (307) Danizelle: "At one time she was a sidereal. She was tortured and denied a natural death, her hun and po sould twisted into a ring, kept prisoner by a solar psychopath. She agreed to help me in exchange for a new life, that she can live aout and pass on peacefully at the end, free of being a ghost." (307) Danizelle: "she's not afraid of death. Her new life is payment and recompense so that she may enjoy her mortality before the time comes to move on (288) Jomoru: "I see" (307) Danizelle: Better this than consigned to the underworld or oblivion. (307) Danizelle: Myself and niet have been toying with the potential of snaking a Green Sun Prince Exaltation for her. It's not quite the same, but it is better than being a sidereal, where she's the bureau of destiny's personal bitch." ** (288) Jomoru listens really having no idea what she's talking about ** ** (307) Danizelle shrugs. ** ** (307) Danizelle stops, and considers. "Hmmmmmm..." ** (288) Jomoru: "what?" (307) Danizelle: "What does the word Daeva mean to you?" (307) Danizelle: "I'm trying to figure out how velos come to be. You're not like a proimordial's soul. your essence is too different." (307) Danizelle: "It's mostly curiosity at this point for me." (288) Jomoru: "well when Vel left the company of his kind he forged hisown world based on what he remembered though it lacked many things..so he crafted his gods to finish the work" (288) Jomoru: "But they were lazy and selfish caring only to consume prayers and play games of morality offering powers to their clerics. and holy warriors" (307) Danizelle: "Sounds familiar." (288) Jomoru: "Vel was greatly upset by this and slaughtered those who wouldn't get back to work... But still they gathered in secret to plot but he was completely beyond their power so they could do nothing" (288) Jomoru: "Then the Dragon came to them and told them that if they Broke Death they could hurt Vel that they could trap him in death." (288) Jomoru: "he showed them how to forge souls into metal, and with these they were able to slay him and keep him in his tomb" (288) Jomoru: "The gods then went back to their game, twisting humans into all form of other races.. some more blessed some more pathetic.. each altered to their conceit" ** (307) Danizelle nods. ** (288) Jomoru: "In time they stopped carring.. and rejected the Dragon's "Gift" having seen that it was breaking their world.. still they cared little for it except in that it was where they lived (307) Danizelle: "This seems to be a theme re-occurring." (288) Jomoru: "so there was this mane Mikahlos and he was a mercenary who played all sides, so apparently because he wouldn't pick and he was too skilled they tried to slaughter him and his kin" (288) Jomoru: He survived and spent years plotting his plans to destroy the Gods until he discovered the Tomb of Vel, he offered himself to allow the Titan to be reborn he left the tomb the First. (288) Jomoru: He was Vel and Mikahalos that's why we call ourselves Velos. (307) Danizelle: "The neverborn can be undone by forging their primordial selves to humans?" (288) Jomoru: "I don't know. that is what worked for us he then brought his sons.. and we have since then each one been born with a shard of him" ** (307) Danizelle gets a thoughtful look. ** ** (307) Danizelle nods, then sighs. ** (288) Jomoru: "they then slaughtered the Godsof that world and forged those more worthy it got more problematic on the toher shells" ** (307) Danizelle nods. ** (288) Jomoru: "The first world we came to which had a problem were the ones with the Kyme, they were specially blessed by the Dragon.. or in part in their blood.. " (307) Danizelle: "Like Kimbery's lintha." (288) Jomoru: "more like the ones called Dragonblooded... but tied to Broken things twisted things... they were able to get more out of Soulsteel than anything else" (307) Danizelle: "they still exist?" (288) Jomoru: "We were.. thorough" ** (307) Danizelle nods. ** (307) Danizelle: "Very well. Niet and I need sleep now little one. Come. it's time for sleep, or at least rest." (288) Jomoru: "alright" ** (307) Danizelle picks up her new daughter and helps her coil her tail about her mother and nods. "More on this soon. And tomorrow we can discuss how to keep autocthon from becoming neverborn.." ** (288) Jomoru: "Good night.. mommy" ** (307) Danizelle kisses the little terror on the forehead and finds a safe spot to coil up with her and sleep. ** ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights